thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova/Trivia
YouTube * When he first started making commentaries, James used a program called Screaming Bee and had a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries, causing his voice to sound deeper. * Although James has failed to finish many of his series, Kootra has not finished more, including his Machinima series. * Originally, his mom thought signing up with Machinima was a scam. However, after he got his first paycheck, she was fine with it. * He has had many cameo appearances in the popular Machinima series, Sanity Not Included. * As of June 7th, 2015 he has 2,856,000* subscribers, the most out of all the Creatures, and his channel is the 477th most subscribed on YouTube (according to Social Blade). ** The highest rank his channel had ever reached was 82. * Nova used to name products such as Lipton Iced Tea, Fruit Gushers, and Brisk in his commentaries to try and get a sponsorship deal. ** On October 14th, 2012, Nova finally got his wish and was sponsored by NOS High Performance Energy drink, but the sponsorship only lasted for a short time. * He used an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone. * He was the first Creature to obtain one million subscribers, doing so on July 30th, 2012, followed by Sly and Seamus respectively. * He announced during the 59th Creature Talk that he would name his fan base the Anal Army. * Though he goes by the names UberHaxorNova (YouTube) and Paragon Nova (Minecraft/Xbox), James stated during an episode of Creature Talk that he always wanted to be known simply as Nova. * He was the last Creature to be swapped to the YouTube One Channel design, and he never did it voluntarily; YouTube forced the change on him. * He believes his Dead Rising 2 playthrough with Sp00n was the cause for their popularity. * His outro song is "Thumper" by Waterflame. * His most popular video is WOOL * He and the other Creatures constantly joke he makes $7.7 million off of YouTube due to him being featured on therichest.com's Ten Self-Made YouTube Millionaires, inaccurately claiming that he has a net worth of $7.7 million. * He is the 5th Creature to be in a video with Chilled Chaos after his departure. Gaming * His original Minecraft skin was Chuck Greene, the main character from Dead Rising 2. * He played Happy Wheels often on his channel. Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels, even made a character that James voice-acted, named Pogostick Man. * One of his favorite game series is Resident Evil; when he was younger, he would watch his father play it. * In Episode 8 of his Just Cause 2 multiplayer series, he was attacked by Chilled and Diction, who were trying to take his car; they did not know that it was Nova from whom they were stealing. * He frequently uses Minecraft's torch glitch to keep himself from drowning. * He claims every time he kills Kootra in Minecraft, his ball sack gains a freckle. * He is the creator of the "Gay Tony" long jump, which is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. To do the Gay Tony, he jumps off of a high point while humming to "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz. ** Most of the time, attempting a Gay Tony, will end in his death. To date he has attempted the Gay Tony many times in Minecraft, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Dead Island, and Alan Wake's American Nightmare. * He uses a lot of names with the word "Anal" in them. * Although he and Sp00n change their usernames on Steam frequently, they never change their profile pictures. *He was the second player to be eliminated from the Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Hardcore Tournament. * He won the Polaris Speedrunners Rumble Zone Tournament while at PAX Prime. Miscellaneous * He has snorted Fun Dip, three times. * His favorite song is "All Star" by Smash Mouth. ** He said he hates Linkin Park on one of his DayZ Standalone streams. * He is afraid of goats and heights. * He hates being bothered when he takes a shit. * He is allergic to crabs. * His ringtone is the Yoshi's Story theme. * He had a job at a Twizzlers factory before making YouTube commentaries. * He would mimic Kootra by pinching his nose and saying, "What the brown?" * He has owned a stuffed Clifford the Big Red Dog since high school. * He does not like McDonalds, and he and Seamus do not like Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. * His favorite color is green. * After high school, he went to a graphics design school; due to time issues, he did not graduate. * He has pet dogs. One of his dogs, Ein, loosely based on the corgi from the anime Cowboy Bebop. He is believed to be a fan. * He loves swords, as shown in his playthroughs of Borderlands 2 and Dead Island; his favorite is the katana. If given the option, he'd take a katana, regardless of whether a more conventional weapon would be more appropriate. ** He has stated he wanted to start a collection of katanas, but never had enough room for them. ** In some hub videos, he has received a few katanas from various fans. * It appears that he got his laugh from his mom. * He dislikes THQ. * At PAX Prime 2012, Notch gave Nova his phone number for some reason. * When he lived in the old Creature House, he hung up posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber in plain view of his webcam. Whether or not he genuinely likes those performers, he has stated that the posters exist to troll his fan base. He had also hung up posters saying "I still copy," which is a reference to the notion that gamers "copy" each others series by playing the same games. It is also a reference to the fan flame wars between his fans and PewDiePie's. * He does not have his driver's license. He was in the process of getting it before moving to Colorado. * He once starred in a WWE All-Stars video with TonyPizzaGuy after many requests from fans. Nova did not record or advertise it, but Tony was pleased nonetheless. He later appeared in Tony's podcast "Triple Threat" with Tubby Emu and Tony. * He does not like the Lord of the Rings trilogy, which explains his absence from the Creatures' movie trip to The Hobbit. * He has the most remixes out of all the Creatures; due to his Wool video, he has three. * He voiced W4DE in the TR4PVILLE pilot episode, as well as in the RTX 2013 Special. * In the past, James has had a dislike of ChilledChaos. ** As of March 2013, James and Chilled appear to have resolved their problems, and they appeared together in this photo on James' Twitter, with which he captioned,'' "''Someone touched my nipple @ChilledChaos." ** On September 25 2014, Nova uploaded a video of him, Chilled, and Ze (along with many other Youtubers) playing Gmod Deathrun. * Gassy Mexican's removal from the Creatures was done by voting. When asked about his vote, James believed that things should take their natural course. Technically, his vote was neutral, but Kootra and Danz indirectly marked it down in favor of Gassy's removal even though James himself would have preferred that Gassy stayed. When asked if he was pressured to say yes, he did not answer, likely to avoid conflict. * He was the only Creature who lived in the second Creature House. All other members (aside from Ze) lived in houses or apartments near the house. This would ultimately be another factor in renting an office, as opposed to another Creature house, when the lease on the second house ran out. * He is very often shipped with Seamus, and he doesn't mind when he is shipped with people. ** He is currently being shipped with Aleks a little more, due to their past "NovaHD" streams. * He owns a fleshlight that a fan gave him. * He, Kootra, and Dex are the only Creatures without a confirmed girlfriend at the moment. ** It was speculated that he used to date venomkisser. * James hired a man to come in and sing to Aleks on the 2014 Valentines stream. Aleks regretted all of it. * In a couple of streams, James verified that he is Puerto Rican (half), and that most of his fans mistake him for something else. * He dyed his hair blonde/pink and his beard blonde as a donation milestone for the charity stream on July 26th, 2014; it was dubbed the "Novapolitan" look. ** His Novapolitan look was later made into a Speedrunners DLC character. Sources http://socialblade.com/youtube/top/500/mostsubscribed http://socialblade.com/youtube/top/100/mostviewed Category:Trivia Pages Category:Paragon Nova Category:List